


devil, devil

by leviya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, Romantic Angst, Sad, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: lara tybur suffers, the devil knows why
Relationships: Lady Tybur/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 31





	devil, devil

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read  
> english is not my first language  
> i love reading comments, so go ahead

“dont mock me brother and dont come to my room at night.” lara tybur turned around in her deep red night gown hanging from her heated shoulders. the darkness did not respond.

it never did. and yet she insisted on befriending it after all these years in isolation. the room was never colder. since her dearest older brother left to negotiate fate with the rich and influentinal. the childrens laughter went into a deep sleep hours ago but her eyes wouldnt close. her heart was aching still.

and as long as the heart aches there is no rest. at the hight of her life there was no satisfying purpose. 19 years of age without a marriage, seven children and a maid. 

no lady lara tybur spend her days listening to the debates and the gossip of men sorrounded by the laughter of children, it made her sick, always smiling, waving and representing the angel of perfection, lovely voice, all-saving purpose. she was empty. the female instrument of marley. annie vanished long ago.

“brother dear, answer”

yesterday he answered. last week he answered. he would answer from the hallway or the garden, from his bedroom, from down the 63 steps: he would answer. 

today death alone creeped through the empty halls, a young man, a mere boy walked around her room. she could smell him, bitter sweet and carnal. the devil from the island. she feared for her life.

“my lady i have come to corrupt you”

he spoke calmly, coming closer still until she could make out the sharp outlines of his face in the pale moonlight shining through the curtains. 

“devil! come too close and i scream!”

an empty thread, the devil knows how to get what he desires. “you are a titan, a beast made to protect, one bite of these lips, one scratch of these carefully painted nails and you show your true self. a story once told, a true predator walking on earth, what could ever stop you?”

“you could....”

eren smiled. how right she was. he took her silence for an invitation and sat down on the king sized bed she was carfully placed in. placed in like a porclain doll, silenced by the mighty, sit pretty in this bed, do not move.

“how is it that you give yourself to them so freely? do you not value the freedom given to you at your birth?”

she swallowed. there was no freedom from royalty. “no such thing as freedom, if i flee they find me, if i speak they hide me, if i run they hunt me, if i fight they chain me, only a few years to live before it all ends. is death the only freedom there is for us?”

eren turned around to see her face only a breath away from his. she was as beautiful as a rose and as forbidden as his cause. “would you want to die?”

“yes...please. but i dont want to be forgotten”

the fallen angel whispered in her ear now, eyes widen, pulse racing. she could not believe the sweetness of his promise, the forbiddeness of it all: “ let me swallow you whole, body and mind, let us become one. i will take care of your memories, of your legacy and as long as i live, you will not be forgotten. and i live forever.”

she nodded. another approval and put her arms around him. “i would ask you to spare as many lifes as possible; but you wont. i have seen your eyes countless times before. the eyes of a human being. filled with hate and rage while longing for love. what can i give you in return?”

“power”

their promise was sealed with a kiss. a tear left her eyes, traveled down her heated face. what a strange sensation between her legs, in the most private part of her body, inside her very core. it was her body that didnt obey her. “before you devour me, eren yaeger take away that burden of dying wanting. i am also human you know.”

eren smiled and reached for her hair, neatly braided, kept hidden in a tight knot. he opened it. black, silky hair fell down to her shoulders and she wept. for the world, for the chaos and death for her body soon to fade, for her dreams never to be reached, she wept. 

“you are truly beautiful, my lady.”

the devil s embrace meant comfort. she felt her shoulders relax for the first time in years. he would keep his promise, she was certain about that. death was certain.

eren kissed her neck, slowly, taunting. she inhaled. so sweet.

“you are not going to die a lady. to me you die a goddess. we both are gods. we all are.” the kisses became harder, deeper until he reached for her nightgown. 

devil, devil how could you? this is all your fault, you created that misery. devil, you made me do it. you made me like this. wet, wanting, with this stranger in my holy room. my only posession. this room for myself.

“soon youll learn, lady tybur, child of ymir, that pain will fade. all will fade.”

he penetrated her. deeper, deeper still. until she screamed. screamed for release. he was hard, and rough and was life itself, shaping her through all the pain and heartache. and it made her beautiful. 

being inside of her was effortless. she was soaked, welcoming and his. he claimed her and it was the easiest thing he had ever done. how compliant she was, so willing to please. eren smiled to himself. what a good, dark night. what a good last night before his plan was set in motion. 

the foolish boy had delivered the letter for sure, he was an innocent child, so full of love. eren remembered being a child. he never left this place. his body grew older by each second, his mind remained the same. 

“are you really the devil?” she faintly asked before closing her eyes, exhausted, spend.

“i am. and so are you.”


End file.
